Dear Diary
by Candycorn22
Summary: Freddie and Carly's families are forced to stay at Sam's house when an incident happens at Bushwell Plaza. At Sam's house Freddie is curious when he finds Sam's diary. Read my fanfic to get a peak into Sam's diary and Freddie's thoughts. SEDDIE!  :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Spencer's POV**

"Fredweeb! Give it back!" Sam yelled, chasing a frantic Freddie around the living room.

"No! First, you need to apologize!" Freddie demanded, holding Sam's turkey leg away from her.

"Apologize for what? It's not my fault your mom treats you like a two-year old!" Sam scorned.

"You still have no right to say all that stuff about her!" Freddie said defensively. He's become really brave lately. I've never seen anyone else stand up to Sam like that and get away with it.

"But she never lets you do anything! I was really excited to do iCarly at the beach, but now we can't!" Freddie's mom had said something about sharks, sunburns, and sand rashes in places you would never imagine.

"Well you can't expect me to get everything I want, just because you do!" Yikes. He really shouldn't have said that. Sam's eyes raged in fury and she charged toward Freddie. He seemed to regret everything. "Uh, Sam? I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!"

"You think I have it easy! You wouldn't last a day in my life!" Sam ran full speed and leaped forward into the floor dragging Freddie down with her. She snatched the turkey leg out of his hand and used it to slap him across the face. This is way better than cable.

"Sam! Sam, stop it! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean that! I was just… I don't know what I was thinking!" Freddie pleaded while being smacked by Sam. She seemed satisfied by this because she got up and sat on the couch, eating her turkey leg as if nothing had happened.

"You are a monster!" Freddie accused, slowly standing up and grimacing in pain. Then, he looked over at me, probably expecting to see me hard at work on my new giant tissue box sculpture.

"You've been watching us fight this whole time and you didn't even try to stop her!" Freddie pointed toward Sam who was still enjoying her turkey leg.

"I'm just a person!" I yelled, then ran into my room. For some reason I love to see those two together, even when they're fighting. I would never tell anyone though, or else they might think I'm crazy. It's pretty fun watching them. They're so cute!

Suddenly an ear-piercing alarm sounded, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around calmly trying to figure out what was going on when I suddenly recognized the sound from when I set the Christmas tree on fire. And the stove. And the fish bowl. And… ok we got the point! I set lots of things on fire, but this time it wasn't me! At least I don't _think_ it was.

I ran down the stairs and saw a number of things happening at once. Freddie examining my now flaming tissue box sculpture, Carly running around frantically, and Sam anxiously eating her turkey leg and pacing back and forth.

"Spencer!" Freddie screamed, "Your wires for the glowing tissue box sculpture were arranged really poorly, causing the…"

"Help! The fire extinguisher is stuck!" Carly interrupted yanking on the extinguisher stuck between some sculptures.

"Spencer!" Freddie yelled again, "Who gave you the idea to plug the wires into the extra voltage power outlet? The whole building could catch on fire!"

"Nobody needs your techy nerd stuff right now Benson! The whole building could be on fire!" Sam screamed. I rushed over to Carly and helped her move stuff around to free the fire extinguisher. I used it on the fire but to my horror it made the flames grow!

"Why is it doing that?" I yelled in frustration. Suddenly the apartment door flew open and in came an extra cranky Lewbert.

"GET OUT! The building is on fire!" He yelled as if we didn't already know that, "Get out right now!"

We all ran down the stairs and waited outside with the rest of the people living in Bushwell Plaza and watched our building burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Carly's POV**

It was a typical Friday afternoon and I had come down the stairs after a nice shower to the sound of screaming. I assumed the screaming was just Sam and Freddie fighting as usual. But when I caught sight of the flaming tissue box I freaked out and joined in.

We are now standing outside Bushwell Plaza, as fire trucks start to pull up.

"FREDDIE!" I hear a familiar paranoid voice screaming to her only son, "My dear Freddie! Are you hurt?"

"No mom, I'm fine," Freddie answered with an annoyed tone.

"You monster!" Mrs. Benson turned to Spencer, "You always set things on fire but this time you've gone too far! We could lose everything in our house because of you!"

Poor Spencer looked like he was about to cry. "I…I'm sorry Mrs. Benson. I didn't know…"

"I don't want to hear anything about it! My poor Freddie could've been majorly hurt!"

"Mom, stop it!" Freddie yelled, "Spencer didn't mean to hurt anyone! I'm fine now, so it doesn't even matter!"

"Yeah! Why don't you go mess with someone in your raged parenting classes or something!" Sam scoffed. Freddie's mom is one of Sam's multiple pet peeves. Mrs. Benson was about to interject when the voice of a firefighter came over a bullhorn.

"Listen up everyone! I have good news and bad news! The good news is that the fire hasn't done any damage to your belongings. However, the bad news is that some important wires have been damaged inside the walls, causing the apartments to be unsafe. You will have to find somewhere else to live for the next week while we get this problem fixed. We are sorry for any inconvenience."

Suddenly, an angry mob formed toward Spencer led by Mrs. Benson. We quickly fled to the Groovy Smoothie.

"What are we gonna do?" I fretted as we walked into the Groovie Smoothie, "Where are we gonna live for a whole week?"

"You can stay over at my place," Sam offered. The thought of living at Sam's house for a week gave me nightmares. But Sam's my friend and

I don't want to make her feel bad. Besides, we're desperate.

"Are you sure? That's really nice of you Sam," I smiled at her appreciatively.

"Of course! My mom loves you and she owes Spencer for letting me practically live at your house."

"Thank you soooo much Sam!" I gave her a hug. We sat down at a table and I noticed Freddie hadn't said anything. How selfish of me.

"Wait, what about Freddie?" I asked. His ears perked up to the sound of his name.

"I'm going to buy smoothies. Freddie why don't you come with me," Spencer got up and walked over to T-Bo.

"That's not my problem," Sam replied to my question, propping her feet on the table.

"Yes it is Sam! You owe Freddie so much for the way you treat him!" I yelled in outrage. I couldn't believe this girl sometimes.

"Ok, maybe I do, but there is no way I'm sharing a house with that psychopath of a mother he has!"

"Sam, please! Freddie and his mom have nowhere to go and you know they would do the same for you,"

"No they wouldn't. Mrs. Benson hates me," she said hastily.

"But Freddie doesn't. You two may act like enemies but you're still his friend and he cares about you. I know you care about him too," I searched her face for a response but Freddie and Spencer came back with our smoothies before she could say anything.

"A Mano Tango for Carly and a Wildberry Splat for Sam," Freddie said placing smoothies in front of us.

"I thought Sam liked Blueberry fusion," I said.

"No, last time she got Wildberry Splat and fell in love with it," Freddie simply stated. Wow, he's more observant than I thought. Sam seemed to notice this too because I think I actually heard her mutter a 'thanks.'

"Hey Freddork," Sam piped up, "if you have no where to go and you are absolutely desperate, I guess you could spend the week at my house."

Spencer and I got huge smiles on our faces. Sam actually offered all by herself! I'm so proud of her.

"Thanks. I'll let my mom know," Freddie smiled. I could tell he was impressed too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

After gathering all their stuff from the apartment, Carly and Spencer had come over at about 6:00. At about 6:30 the doorbell rang again.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here, Pam," Mrs. Benson greeted my mom as her and Freddie walked in, "you have no idea how much this means to us."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You both deserve it for putting up with my annoying little demon," my mom replied.

"Hey!" I yelled from the couch, with a bucket of fried chicken in my lap. Carly and I were watching an episode of Girly Cow.

"You know I love you," my mom replied not too convincingly.

Freddie joined us on the couch while his mother looked around my filthy living room in disgust. My mom went over to the kitchen to make some coffee. She's trying to be a better mother and hostess. Maybe not succeeding, but at least she's trying.

"So, where are we staying?" Freddie asked.

"Me and Sam are sharing Sam's room, you and your mom get Mrs. Puckett's room, and Spencer gets the guest room, which used to be Melanie's room," Carly replied.

"What about your mom?" Freddie asked me.

"She's staying at a motel. She's probably gonna tell you guys that she doesn't wanna bother you or whatever but the real reason is that she doesn't like people, or working for people," I explained. Freddie and Carly giggled.

"Sam, how do you work this thing?" my mom called from the coffee maker.

"You put the coffee beans in the filter and fill the container with water, then push the button. It's not rocket science mom," I said in an annoyed tone.

"You don't know how to make coffee?" Spencer questioned, "how do you make coffee in the morning?"

"Why would I need to make coffee when I could just buy some from Skybucks?" She had a good point. Spencer ended up making the coffee, since my mom sucks at pretty much everything.

Carly, Freddie, and I went to the garage to hang until dinnerWe decided to brainstorm for this week's iCarly, which we would have to do from my garage. We walked into the garage and plopped down on the couch. Carly grabbed a notepad and a pen to write down ideas.

After about 20 minutes of brainstorming we got hungry.

"I'm hungry," Freddie complained as his stomach growled.

"Hey, that's my line!" I yelled.

"What's for dinner?" Freddie asked ignoring my statement.

"Well, my mom can cook something, or we can go out for dinner. If you want to live, I suggest going out," I explained.

"Ok, I'll call Cheesecake Warehouse and make a reservation," Carly volunteered taking out her cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Spencer's POV**

I was sitting in the garage with the kids, trying to make a sculpture out of various items I found around the house. Mrs. Puckett had left for a motel after dinner and Mrs. Benson had finally stopped lecturing me about random stuff and gone to her room to read a book. Carly was lying on the couch with a pillow over her head. I'm pretty sure she was asleep.

"What do you have against the beach?" Sam yelled in frustration.

"I just hate pretty much everything about it! How the sand sticks to you when you're wet, how the salt water gets in your mouth and nose, how seagulls try to steal all your food," Freddie explained. Sam was still angry with Mrs. Benson for not letting them go to the beach. I don't know why it's such a big deal for her.

"That's so negative! Think of all the good things about the beach. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, the nice sea breeze hitting you in the face, making sand castles, swimming in the ocean," Sam said dreamily. She really loves the beach for some reason.

"Ok, well good for you! You can love the beach all you want, but I don't like it, and I never will!" Freddie crossed his arms in frustration.

"I bet you're just scared that a shark will eat you or something. Nobody hates the beach!"

"Not true! It makes perfect sense to hate the beach! I don't like the sand. Or waves," Freddie yelled defensively. There was a slight edge to his voice. I don't think the waves and sand were the real problem. There was something he wasn't telling us. I think Sam noticed this too.

"Stop lying Fredlump! What's the real problem? Why are so tense!" Sam insisted.

"I just hate the beach ok! Why can't you accept that?"

Freddie looked like he was about ready to cry. He angrily got up from the couch and ran out the garage, slamming the door behind him.

"What's with him?" Sam asked looking my way.

"I guess he doesn't like the beach," I said.

"No really, dipthong," Sam said sarcastically.

"He probably has a bad experience," I said placing a wrench on my sculpture.

"Then why won't he tell us that? I thought he told us everything," she looked a little hurt. I put down the wooden spoon I was about to add to my sculpture and sat next to Sam on the couch.

"Well, I haven't heard any story about the beach, so whatever it is, he hasn't even told Carly. So don't worry about it."

"I guess. But what could've happened that would make someone hate the beach so much? The beach is my favorite place on the planet. I love it even more than your house! Actually, I like your house better cause there's food. But you get the point. I love the beach!" Sam said.

"We'll find out eventually. But until then, you shouldn't worry about it. Now I want you to go apologize to Freddie."

"Yeah you're right. We should… wait. Did you just ask me to apologize to Freddie? You must not know who I am. Have you lost your mind Spence?"

"No, you heard me. I want you to go apologize. You may not know it, but your opinion really matters to him. And I know his opinion matters to you just as much." This is really fun. I think I really scared her with my sudden Dr. Phil type lecture. That's not really a Spencer thing to do.

She stood up and looked at me with a shocked expression and walked out the garage door like a zombie under some trance.

"Yes!" I silently cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all your reviews! Ok this is where all the juicy stuff begins. so i hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 5

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam is so annoying!" I grumbled to myself as I stormed out of the garage, "She thinks she's so smart and that she knows everything about me. But she really doesn't! Ugh! Why can't she just leave me alone?"

I ran into the first room I could find and threw myself onto the bed. I looked around and realized that this must be Sam's room. Every time I come to Sam's house, we hang out in the garage. I'd never been in her room before. I was a bit surprised to see that her room looked like a normal teenage girl's room. Not nearly as girly as Carly's, but it still surprised me.

Two walls were painted brown and the other two were a light green. Her bedspread was brown with green and blue circles. There were clothes all over the floor and her bed was unmade, but that didn't surprise me.

On her nightstand there was a wooden picture frame that was decorated with glitter and stickers. At the top in what looked like a four-year-old's handwriting were the words "Happy Father's Day Daddy!"

The picture in the frame was taken at the beach. There was a man who looked like about 32 with a little girl on his shoulders. I immediately recognized the little girl to be Sam. They were both laughing like they were having the best time ever. The picture made me feel guilty for some reason. I thought for a moment and realized that Sam has never told us anything about her dad before. I wonder what could've happened. I was pulled out of my thoughts when something hot pink caught my eye from underneath Sam's pillow.

That's strange. Why would Sam have something pink? I lifted the pillow and saw a fuzzy hot pink journal with a sparkly purple "S" on the cover. Could this be Sam's diary? I looked around, then grabbed the journal and opened it to the first page. The handwriting was the same as the one on the picture frame:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was me and Melanie's birthday! We're 5 now! Yay! Daddy got me this diary. He said that I should write about all the important stuff that happens. Tomorrow daddy is taking me and Melanie to the beach. That is our favoritest place ever! I can't wait! _

_Love Sammy Hammy _

I couldn't help but smile. How cute! That's probably why she loves the beach so much. Her dad used to take her there all the time. I skimmed through the next few pages and they were all about fun stuff she did with her dad. I finally came across a page that was dated about a month before her next birthday. The ink was smeared like it had gotten wet or something:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life. We were in the car on the way home from the movies. Daddy was driving and me and Melanie were fighting and screaming. She got mad at me and threw her teddy bear at the front of the car. Daddy got distracted and accidentally drove the car into a streetlight and another car hit us in Daddy's door. After that an ambulance came and took us to the hospital. I broke my arm and got a big bump on my head. Melanie didn't get hurt at all and the doctors told us daddy was gone forever. __ Daddy is gone and it's all Melanie's fault! I never want to see her face again! I've been crying for the whole day and so have Mommy and Melanie. _

_Love Sam _

A tear rolled down my cheek and I placed the journal in my lap. That is the saddest thing I have ever read. She was so young when this happened. Now I understand why she loves the beach so much. I feel like such a terrible person. Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and Sam walked in slowly, "Freddie, I…" As soon as she saw me sitting on her bed with the diary in my lap, her face instantly turned beet red and she charged toward me screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOU READ MY DIARY?"

"Sam wait!"

Of course, she didn't listen and kept charging toward me. She grabbed my arms but stopped as soon as she saw my eyes.

"Are you crying?" She asked.

"Yyyeess," I quivered. She seemed to soften up a little.

"How much did you read?" Her voice was still angry.

I showed her the open diary. At first she looked relieved. She let me go and sat down next to me. When she saw what page I had just read, her face flooded with sadness.

"Sam, I'm really sorry."

She was completely silent for a while, "He was like my best friend. I never forgave Melanie for that. I always hated how everyone thought she was better than me in every way. But after that incident, I never wanted to see her again."

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want anything to do with her."

"Yeah… Listen, I'm sorry for bugging you about the beach. I just really love it, and now you know why."

"No, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I honestly had no idea. I feel like a terrible person."

"Well, you are," Sam smiled.

"Hey!"

"You know I'm just messin' with you. That means apology accepted," We both laughed.

"I have a confession to make," I began, "The real reason I hate the beach so much is because my parents got in a huge fight at the beach once when I was about 4. My mom was yelling at my dad for not paying close attention to me. I had gotten lost and my mom was really worried. I'd never seen her get so mad before. The day after, my dad left us. I hate the beach because it reminds me of how scared I was when I got lost and about my parents' fight. But I wasn't lying about the sand and water and stuff. That stuff bugs me too."

"I'm sorry. Now I feel like the bad guy."

"You are," I smiled and Sam playfully shoved me. We both laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Spencer came in.

"I hear laughter!" Spencer said excitedly, "Yay! You two are friends again!"

"Shut it Spencer. This doesn't change anything. We're still frienemies." Sam explained.

On our way out the door Sam whispered, "Hey Freddie, do you mind if we keep this our little secret? I don't like too many people to know about my dad."

"Sure. Only if you keep my story a secret too. For the same reason," I whispered back.

"Deal" we both said.

"Oh yeah," Sam added, "Never read my diary again."

"Ok," I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Freddie's POV**

That night I lay in bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. For some reason, Sam hadn't wanted me to read the rest of her diary. As far as I know, Sam has told me every secret she has. So what could she be hiding?

I looked at the clock, 1:47. Everyone has been asleep for a while, so I would be safe wandering around the house.

I quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake my mom. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. On my way back, I saw the door to Sam's room was open just a crack. I peered in and saw Carly and Sam fast asleep on Sam's bed. I also saw the corner of Sam's diary sticking out from underneath her pillow. This would be way too easy.

I quietly tiptoed into the room and slowly reached for the journal. I was about to pull the diary out when something grabbed my arm. I covered my mouth to sustain a gasp. Sam was hugging my arm like a Teddy Bear in her sleep.

Great, I'm stuck. I looked around the room for something that might somehow help me, when Carly sat up in bed.

"Freddie?" She asked, half-asleep.

"Ssshhhh!" I yelled, "You're dreaming! Go back to sleep. Uuuhh...the muffin man needs some flour."

I decided to yell some dream nonsense to make it seem more dreamlike.

"I already gave the muffin man flour last Thursday," Carly mumbled. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. This reminded me of the iCarly segment Sam and I do, Wake Up Spencer.

"Did I say flour? I meant soup ladles," suddenly an idea struck me, "Please help me, princess Carly! The fatcake demon has held me captive!"

"Oh no!" Carly whisper yelled, "Let him go fatcake demon!"

To my horror, Carly grabbed a pillow and hit Sam in the face! She grumbled and let go of my arm. I quickly grabbed the diary and ran out the door. I hid behind the door and looked inside.

"Yay! I saved the brave night from the fatcake demon!" Carly sleepily cheered. Then she plopped down on the pillow and went to sleep.

"Carly?" Sam looked around waking up, "What just happened?"

She must have thought it was a dream because she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I took a deep breath and went back to my room. That was _way_ too close.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to read the rest of the diary :)**_

Chapter 7

**Freddie's POV**

I sat in bed and opened the dairy to the page where I left off.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I started 1__st__ grade and I met this girl named Carly. She's really nice and she seems to be the only one who understands me ever since the accident. I think I have officially found my new best friend. That's pretty much it for today haha._

_Love Sam_

Ok, nothing too interesting there. I flipped through a few pages about random things her and Carly did until I got to an entry that caught my attention.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Carly introduced me to her new neighbor, Freddie Benson. He's really dorkie and he has a huge crush on Carly. Carly is really nice to him and I don't like it. I'm supposed to be Carly's best friend. This Freddie kid is gonna take her away from me. So I decided that I'm going to make his life miserable. Maybe that will make him go away. Wish me luck, diary!_

_Love Sam_

That's why Sam doesn't like me? She thought I was going to steal Carly from her? Wow, I never would've guessed that. I kinda feel bad for making her feel that way. But the next entry made me feel better.

_Dear Diary,_

_Freddie may be dorkie, but he doesn't seem like a bad kid after all. Me and Carly are pretty tight so I don't think that he's going to take her away. It's really fun to pick on him for some reason. So maybe I don't want to get rid of him anymore, but I'm still going to mess with him just for fun._

_Love Sam_

Ok, so maybe she didn't actually hate me. But she wrote this like 5 years ago. I wonder what she thinks today. I flipped through some more pages and noticed they were mostly about the pranks she pulled on me. There were a few about Carly and Spencer, but most of them were about me. Next, there was one that got me wondering…

_Dear Diary,_

_This week was pretty crazy. Carly and I met this guy named Shane and we both instantly fell for him. He's really cute and really sweet and we ended up fighting for him. We made a bet that whoever he kissed first would be the one who gets to date him. But at the end we realized that this was stupid because he ended up falling down an elevator shaft. Yikes. But with that aside, I couldn't help but notice that Freddie has changed. I mean not only his voice, but he seems more manly. He's not the same geeky little tech nerd anymore. And he doesn't really seem scared of me anymore. He also doesn't get really offended by my insults. He's finally getting used to it. __ I like this Freddie a lot better. He's actually kinda fun to be around._

_Love Sam_

Well, she was right about me getting used to it. I decided not to get offended or scared of Sam anymore. I mean she is my friend. And she doesn't bother me the way she used to when we were younger. She seems to be joking around more, rather than actually being mean.

I read a few other entries about random crazy stuff that's happened to us and iCarly and everything. I read the one about Missy and one line stood out to me: _Freddie gave up the School at Sea trip just for me. That shows that he really cares and that means a lot. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me._ I knew she'd appreciated it, but she didn't do a good job of showing it. It's good to know that I really made her happy. When she asked me for help that day, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. No matter how evil she may be, I know that deep down inside, she actually cares and she would've done the same for me. And she did do something that really shocked me. I read about that in the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG… what a day! You remember how I told the world that Freddie never kissed anyone? Well, today Carly made me regret everything. And I realized that I really screwed up. I told the world that I'd never kissed anyone either and decided that the least I owe the kid, was an apology. I found him in the fire escape and found out that he heard what I said on iCarly. Apparently he was really impressed. Then a crazy thought crossed both our minds and we decided that we should kiss just to get it over with. So he kissed me for 7 seconds __ Yup, I counted. And I admit, I'm glad that Freddie was my first kiss. I'm never going to forget this night, because it was the best night ever. All I have to say is WOAH._

_Love Sam_

Ok, woah… It was great to know that Sam enjoyed that kiss as much as I did. But what could this mean? Maybe it was because we'd never kissed anyone before. So we didn't know what a real kiss was like. But the fact that we both enjoyed that night when we thought we were enemies has to count for something.

I read through the next few pages and figured that she was thinking the same thing. I also found out that the reason she lied to me about having a twin sister was because she didn't want me to fall for Melanie. That was pretty surprising. The reason I started to believe that Melanie was real, was because Melanie's kiss was not the same as Sam's. After all this, I'm not really sure how I feel about Sam, and I don't think she is either. The very last entry in the journal blew my mind.

_Dear Diary, _

_My life just keeps getting more and more interesting. A few days ago, Freddie, Carly and I were walking home and a taco truck almost ran over Carly but Freddie pushed her aside and he got hit instead! I freaked out and ran to Carly's house to tell Spencer while Carly called 911. I was so worried. I had never been so scared in my life! Fortunately, Freddie was ok. He was pretty broken, but at least he survived and had no permanent damage. But since Freddie saved Carly's life, she instantly fell in love with him and they started going out. This made me really angry. For some reason, I couldn't stand to see Freddie with Carly. So I decided to do something about it. I thought about this for a few days and finally realized that Carly is only in love with Freddie because he saved her life. So I told Freddie what I was thinking and he broke up with her. I couldn't believe my plan actually worked! But now I don't know what to think. I kinda hate to say it, but I think I might actually be falling for Freddie._

_Love Sam_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys thanks so much for all ur awesome reviews! (: well heres my last chapter. hope u enjoy!

Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

I blinked my eyes open and sat up in my bed. I looked at the clock, 10:32. Wow I slept a lot. I looked next to me and saw that Carly was gone. This didn't surprise me. She'd always been an early riser.

I lay in my bed for a few minutes and thought about what happened yesterday. Freddie had read my diary. Luckily he only read the stuff about my dad. If he had read anything else, I would be doomed.

I felt kinda bad for Freddie because of his dad. That's probably why his mom is so overprotective. She probably doesn't want Freddie to turn out like his dad.

I decided to read the first few pages of my diary to see exactly what Freddie had read. I reached under my pillow and when I couldn't feel anything, a wave of panic flushed through my body. I picked up the pillow and threw it on the floor. No diary in sight. I looked under the bed and between the headboard and the wall but I couldn't find anything. Suddenly I had a flashback from last night. I had woken up in the middle of the night by something hitting me in the face. I could've sworn I heard Freddie's voice but I thought I had dreamed it. That little dweeb stole my diary in the middle of the night! Who knows how much he could've read by now!

I jumped out of bed and ran to my mom's room where Freddie and his mom had spent the night. I threw open the door and saw Freddie fast asleep with my diary laying open on his stomach. I charged toward him and screamed.

"FREDDIE!" I grabbed the diary and saw that it was open to the very last entry. Anger and fright rushed through my veins as Freddie jumped out of bed and looked at me in horror.

"Sam, no, I can explain!" He yelled.

"Explain what? You stole my diary in the middle of the night and read the whole thing! What can you possibly say to that!" I was shaking with anger. I couldn't believe him!

"Sam, please just listen to me! I may have read everything, but I'm glad I did. Because reading your thoughts made me realize that you're just misunderstood. You're not really as aggressive and cruel as people think you are."

I calmed down a bit and sat beside him on the bed. He had a good point. I guess it's a good thing that someone other than Carly really understands me. But I suddenly remembered everything I had wrote about him.

"Wait. If you read everything, then that means you read…" I stopped and slightly blushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah. But I realized that… I kinda…" he hesitated and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Kinda what?" I asked, slightly scared to hear the answer.

"I kinda see what you meant. I mean everything you wrote, about being confused after the kiss and everything, I felt that same confusion." He slowly explained.

"But, what about Carly?" I asked.

"After the whole taco truck incident, I realized that I don't really like her. I actually stopped liking her a while before. Like, after the kiss."

He looked up and our eyes met. I couldn't believe this.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked cautiously.

"What I'm saying is that I think I kinda like you," he said slowly, with a small smile.

"Well, that works out pretty well, because I think I kinda like you too," we both smiled.

"So, does this mean you would say yes, if I asked you out?" Freddie asked.

"You're such a dork," I laughed. His expression darkened, "But you're my dork. So it's a big fat yes."

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and we both leaned in slowly. Our lips touched and my heart soared. I then realized that the spark from the last kiss really was for real.

Suddenly I heard a familiar gasp from the doorway that made Freddie and I jump a mile.

"Well, well, well," Spencer chided, "what do we have here?"

"Uh, hi Spencer," I mumbled.

"I have been waiting for this day like forever!" Spencer cheered.

"What?" I asked exchanging a look with Freddie.

"Ok, I admit it. I am a seddie fan. I always have been," Spencer giggled.

"You mean like those crazy people at webicon?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah! I purposely made Sam come apologize, so that maybe that would get you two to get along. But apparently my plan worked too well!" Spencer was really excited.

"Actually that wasn't the entire reason. It was because Freddie read my diary," I explained.

"Oh," Spencer seemed disappointed, "but if I had never told you to go apologize, you never would've found out!"

"I guess that's true," Freddie smiled.

"Then I guess we owe you one Spence," I smiled too.

We both hugged Spencer, then walked into the kitchen explaining the whole diary story to Spencer. We decided to keep some things to ourselves, like the story about our dads.

When Carly saw us, we tried to tell her slowly what happened, but Spencer couldn't contain himself and yelled, "Sam and Freddie are dating and I helped make it happen!"

Carly looked like she was going to pass out but she acted happy for us and eventually got used to it.

I don't think I have ever been happier. Freddie and I agreed that it was definitely fate. It was fate that made me go apologize at the moment Freddie read my sad diary entry, it was fate that lead Freddie to steal my diary in the middle of the night, and it was fate that caused me to find out. It was our destiny to be together.

**The End**


End file.
